Sage Among the Hollows
by Kyuubi16
Summary: In the midst of traveling to a new world some weirdo blasted him. Now slightly weakened Naruto finds himself in the Hueco Mundo in which he joins Harribel and her fraction as they travel the wasteland, trying to survive. But when Naruto starts getting these strange flashes and memories of lives he's never lived it just further complicates the situations.


Demon Among the Hollows

0

Naruto x Harem

0

Story Start

0

The first thing Naruto realized was that he was in the air. The second thing he realized was that he was falling.

When he collided with the ground he sunk into it by over a dozen feet. Seconds later he burst out of the confinement and began hacking and shaking.

Sand.

Sand as far as one can see. What was the last thing he remembered?

Some freak talking about purification. Yeah the bastard hit him with some sort of attack in the midst of him using the transmigration technique.

He felt odd. Much weaker than he used to be. Wherever he was it looked like a dump. Mountains and large bodies of rocks all over and sand.

That was then something caught his sight. Some sort of strange creature, a deer maybe running from a massive sand cloud. He couldn't stand by and let this creature be hurt.

The deer like Hollow leaped into a gorge but found itself with nowhere else to run. Suddenly its pursuer burst out of the rocks. It was a freakish hollow with a lower body like that of a worm, a long, thin upper body with many arms, and a horse like face. The deer Hollow responded by shooting a bala at it, but the attack didn't even leave a scorch mark. The bigger Hollow chuckled.

 **"This is it** ," he said. **"There is nowhere for you to run."**

The creature's head suddenly snapped to the side as a result of a vicious blow. The Deer like hollow looked on in surprise as the mysterious interloper moved with lightning speed.

"A human?" The deer like Hollow asked. How could a human be in Hueco Mundo?

Naruto landed on the ground as the Hollow recovered from the blow. It loomed over him, angry at the interference and making up its mind to devour the blond.

The creature lunged forward and Naruto easily twisted out of the way. Shooting his legs upwards the hit connected and launched the creature upwards. Holding out his hands two Rasengans flickered to life. "Futon: Rasenrangan." Leaping up into the air the blond shoved the wind based spheres into the body of the creature. It let out a horrible shriek as the attack carved into his body and obliterated the creature.

Something was wrong. He shouldn't have felt a drop of chakra loss from his stamina, but from that attack he felt a slight loss from his capacity.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something shifted.

It was humanoid, the top portion of her face a dark skin shade and blonde hair. It was feminine in body with most of her body covered in white hollow bone with her neck, most of her torso and the middle of her arm contrasting with blue.

The smaller Hollow appeared behind him and turned to face Naruto and the deer Hollow. He could make out more of her form from this distance.

Her body had gill like markings and shoulder spikes. Running from her back was some sort of white extension with a dorsal fin attached to it and the gigantic sword that completely covered her right arm.

 _'Hollow._ '

For a moment Naruto was confused. What the hell was a hollow? Why did that term come to mind. The shark woman raised her blade and aimed it at Naruto.

"Who are you human and how did you make it to our realm?" Her voice was so controlled and cold.

"Would you believe me if I told you some wacko blast me while I was in the midst of teleporting?" Naruto hoped to lighten the mood, but the hollow didn't so much as have a facial twitch in regards to his statement. "Look I don't mean you or anyone here any harm? Me ending up here was a mistake."

"You're not a Shinigami," The shark woman said as she looked at him. "You do not have the reiatsu of one. Has the likes of Soul Society resorted to sending humans to spy on us?"

"I have no idea who or what the hell Soul Society is, but I am not associated with them." He replied.

But the answer still didn't relax the shark woman. She all the while was trying to get a read on the blond who responses seemed genuine, but who's to say that he wasn't a spy capable of fooling even her?

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you ended up in Huenco Muendo by mistake?"

"I'm telling you the truth; I have no idea where the hell I am." He was growing both frustrated and annoyed, but chose to hold his tongue. He couldn't be mad at someone who was being cautious.

"And I am to believe you have no idea what I am? What you just fought?" His story just seemed too incredulous to be real.

"Hollows? Is that what that thing was? I don't know, the term just came to mind, but I really have no idea what's going on."

Was he really that clueless? Or maybe…maybe he was telling the truth? But he was a human right? No. He wasn't an ordinary human obviously. No ordinary human could do what he did, but he wasn't a hollow either. And the way he looked at her was with curiosity and not the fear or disgust that none hollows have of their kind.

"Hollows are entities that feast on the souls of others. Whether it be each other or humans." The surprise on his face was very telling. He had gone quiet for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"And you…you yourself? You're a hollow?"

"I am." She replied, waiting for accusations of being a monster or some form of attack. The moment she made his move she would cut him down. The only reason she humored the human as long as she did as it was a change of pace of simply just traveling.

"That…really sucks, but its not too different than one living animal eating another and seeing as your capable of intelligent conversation I assume not hollows are mindless animals." Naruto turned his attention to the deer who had been silent and watching the whole conversation in interest. "All sorts of shapes and sizes. The whole soul eating thing is horrible, but its not something you can help. There's no sense hating you for something I assumed wasn't your choice." Naruto folded his hands and sighed. "If I had more information on this realm it would be nice. I wanted to do more with my life and what better way than to help a species no longer be forced to pray on others?"

"And why would you help us?"

Naruto smiled softly at her. "That's just who I am. People tell me I have a habit of helping others whether they want it or not. If anything you hollows are probably like humans, different in so many ways and if there are those like you who simply wish to exist than I have no objections of helping you." If this shark woman was a mindless soul eater he highly doubted she would have humored this conversation as much as she did.

"Despite the absurdity of your explanations. It seems everything you say is genuine. Very well. I shall spare your life for now." She started walking away and turned her heard to look at the deer Hollow, who had still been watching them the entire time in curious fascination. She leaped into the air and landed right in front of the deer, who flinched but otherwise did not move. At first the two simply looked at each other before Harribel turned and started walking. "Come with me."

The deer was taken aback by this. "Wha-what did you just..." It asked in a female voice.

Naruto couldn't help but be a bit surprised. In the form she was in he thought it was just a deer, not another intelligent creature.

The Shark woman stopped in her tracks and looked back at her. "I said "Come with me"." She replied before continuing to walk again.

The Deer said nothing, just stared at Shark woman for a moment before she started walking with her.

"Wait hold on." Naruto shushined next to them, big mistake he realized as they immediately readied themselves to fight. "Whoa…I'm friendly."

"Wha-what do you think you're doing, human?" The deer snapped at him.

 _'Hey, I saved your life.'_ Naruto thought annoyed.

"I have nowhere to go. I have no idea where I am and I am sorely lacking in information. Let me come with you."

"Why should we let a human like you come with us? Use your freaky technique that brought you here in the first place and leave!"

"At the moment that's not possible for me." The technique required more chakra than he currently possessed. It was going to take months of strict training to gain back what he lost.

"And why is that?"

"As I told you I was attacked and the weirdo's attack did something to me." Naruto paused and wondered should he admit this next bit, but if he was going to make any leeway he needed to be honest. He needed these hollow creatures to trust him. "It weakened me."

"If you insist than very well." The shark woman permitted him.

"What? Why should we let the human come along?" the deer demanded.

"He Is no ordinary human that much is certain. He has no ties with Soul Society and has no hatred for our kind. Besides, he saved you before I arrived. For his troubles we can humor him for the time being."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to wonder around a damn desert endlessly. "Oh, my name is Uzumaki Naruto by the way. We haven't even introduced ourselves." His attempt to be friendly proved to be a failing effort.

"I am Tier Harribel." The shark woman's tone was just so devoid of emotion Naruto couldn't help but wonder what could have happened to her to make her this way.

'Apacci' the Deer grumble striding past Naruto rudely. She further kept her distance from the blond as they began their trek.

Finally after an hour long trek they had arrived to a cave. Harribel led them down a staircase that had to have been artificially made as it was too smooth out to be a natural occurrence.

The sound of fire reached Naruto's ears. The cave was silent beside footsteps and the flickering of embers from the fire.

"Welcome back, Harribel-sama," A voice called out.

'Another female?' Naruto thought in interested. The speaker held much strength in her voice, rich with power and quite fiery.

"Oh my and who might this be?" Another voice asked, this one was softer and far more demure than the other one.

Naruto watched as the two figures came into the light. One was a colossal lion like creature with a gold face and mane. The other was a long and rather large purple snake with a white shell like structure on the top of its head.

"A human!" The lion cried. "How did he managed to get here?"

"Perhaps he is a treat brought by our mistress?" The snake asked, eying the blond with curiosity.

"They are new comrades," Harribel told the two of them.

"Hmm?" The lion and snake looked at Harribel in surprise.

"Comrades?" Apacci asked. "What did you just say?"

"Harribel-sama," The lion asked. "This deer I could understand but why this human. _A male?_ How can one like him even be an ally? A common hollow can easily make a meal out of him."

"Now wait just a minute!" Apacci interrupted. "Who decided that I was suddenly your comrade? I never asked for the human to save me or for you to take me in."

The Lion was about to tear the snake a new one for daring to be rude to Harribel-sama, but paused at the last bit of information. "Wait…did you just say you were saved? By a human? _Him_?"

Naruto was starting to get annoyed. They could at least treat him like he wasn't an animal.

"Uzumaki Naruto is no ordinary human. He indeed saved Apachi from a hollow." Harribel confirmed. "By his accounts his arrival to our realm was accidental and he seems genuine in his assertions. The fact he is clueless about our kind as well nor does he share the Shinigami's belief in eliminating our kind on sight has led to these extenuating circumstances."

"I'll give the human one thing," The lion said as she looked Naruto over. "At least he isn't loud and annoying. Much more preferable for company than the horn head."

Oh how ironic that statement would have been so many years ago.

"What did you say about me? I dare you to repeat it again?" Apacci snarled.

"That's enough, both of you," The snake said snidely. "Making a fool of yourselves in front of Harribel-sama and the human. In fact I'd be surprised if the behavior you two display won't inevitably drive him off."

"What did you just say?" The lion demanded.

"Why you..." Apacci grumbled.

Well he supposed this is a better alternative than trudging around aimlessly. Maybe.

"That's enough Sung-Sun, Mila Rose," Harribel said to the two of them calmly.

"Yes, Harribel-sama," The two said to Harribel.

Aah so that their names were. He was going to have to commit it to memory.

Harribel once more began to speak. "Now, my reasons for bringing you all here is simple, Naruto excluded. Women like us are easy prey for the males. I brought you here simply because I believe...that it's better to act as a group than to act alone and as I pointed out earlier the circumstances for why he is here is because of the unlikely events that occurred."

Apacci stared at Harribel while Naruto gave them all a sympathetic glance. It was a common problem in societies no matter the time or location. Women were often preyed on by men because of the way systems were set up to establish a dominant gender, race, and other qualities of self-appointed superiority.

While the Elemental Nations had been rather fair in handling its issues of gender Hagoromo had shown Naruto plenty of worlds where that was not true. Far more than he cared to remember along with other issues or disaster that made some of the events back at his home look like a Sunday breeze in comparison. "Which is why until he can find a means to return to his own realm he will be staying with us." Protests were on the tip of the tongues of her followers, but Harribel quickly squashed. "No matter his strength one human alone cannot stand against the might of the forces of Hueco Mundo. He will be easy prey for them."

Alright reluctant the girls would not disobey their mistress. Despite earlier comments Naruto could tell by their looks the hollow girls didn't trust him.

Well, he was going to have to work on gaining their trust. After all they were his only hope in understanding this weird as world he was in.


End file.
